Dan Zappulla
Dan Zappulla '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S6E21's "Chyandour". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 6 ** Episode 21 *** "Chyandour" *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 4" ** Episode 22 *** "Blue Dollars" *** "Wearing Black" ** Episode 23 *** "The Reaping of Bobby Ward" ** Episode 24 *** "Do You Love Her?" ** Episode 25 *** [["Creeping Crimson"|'"Creeping Crimson"']] *** "Better Days" ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 2 * Season 7 ** Episode 1 *** "The Mary Hillenbrand Cassette" ** Episode 2 *** "I Have the Touch" *** "An Internet Mystery" ** Episode 3 *** "The Bonfire Girls" ** Episode 5 *** "The 1%: Part 2" ** Episode 6 *** "Ten-Twenty" ** Episode 7 *** "Bilderberg Road" ** Episode 8 *** "How Did I Ever Get Into This Mess?" *** "Down in the Library Basement" *** "Long Haul' ** Episode 9 *** "The Fake Cemetery on Richmond Road" ** Episode 13 *** "Dead Milk" ** Episode 17 *** "Why I Refuse to Work the Night Shift" ** Episode 18 *** "Dead Arm" ** Episode 21 *** "You Are What You Eat" ** Episode 22 *** "Down in the Library Basement" ** Episode 24 *** "A Taste Worth Savoring" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" * Season 8 ** Episode 1 *** "How Many Fairies?" ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "We Don't Do Halloween" *** "The Dancing Dead" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "The Seed of Allahllowtide" ** Episode 5 *** "Hand of Glory" ** Episode 9 *** "Hidden in the Colors" ** Episode 10 *** "Happy Turkey Day" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "My Dad, Chuckles, and a Blue Striped Hat" ** Episode 12 *** "The Unknown Hiker" ** Episode 14 *** "The Whispered Fears of Wayward Boys" *** "Auntie Bells" ** Episode 15 *** "The Truth of the Thorton House" ** Episode 17 *** "The Handler" ** Episode 18 *** "There's Something Out on Old 16" ** Episode 19 *** "A Party in a Church" *** "Even Demons Need to Study" ** Episode 20 *** "The Road to Hell is Paved in EnduroFlex Heavy Duty Asphalt" *** "The Fiend House" ** Episode 21 *** "Mr. Cracks" *** "Double Bass Kick" ** Episode 22 *** [["The Roommate I Only Saw Once"|'"The Roommate I Only Saw Once"']] *** "I Should Have Cancelled Class" ** Episode 23 *** "Mr. Grabs" ** Episode 24 *** "The Town I Grew Up in was Torn Apart by a Serial Killer" * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "My Childhood Memories" *** "Birch Faces" ** Episode 2 *** "It's Usually Quiet Between One and Five" ** Episode 4 *** "Banshee" ** Episode 5 *** "I've Been on This Train Forever" ** Episode 9 *** "An Unwelcome Audience" *** "It Came With the Storm" ** Episode 10 *** "Little White Lies in a Little Black Dress" ** Episode 12 *** "The Gargoyle Song" *** "I Listen to the Ground Scream" ** Episode 13 *** "Unleashing Atlas" ** Episode 14 *** "Beware the Sunnyside Retirement Center" ** Episode 15 *** "Play it Again" ** Episode 16 *** "Moomaw's Curses" *** "The Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in Their Cages" *** "The Feast of St. Christopher's" ** Episode 17 *** "The Hour of Our Death" ** Episode 18 *** "The Girls of Green Meadow" *** "Gateway into Dreams" ** Episode 19 *** "The Proposition" ** Episode 21 *** "Never Trust the Online Reviews" ** Episode 22 *** "The Sleep Debt" ** Episode 23 *** "Pat's People" ** Episode 24 *** "A Tiller of the Ground" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2017 (Free Version) *** "Bottom of the Barrel" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 *** "Midnight Rendezvous" * Season 10 ** Episode 2 *** "Rosewood and Vine" ** Episode 3 *** "The Good People of a Good Town" ** Episode 4 *** "My Son Brought Something Home from the Woods" ** Episode 5 *** "Esther" *** "Ice Cream in the Dark" ** Episode 6 *** "Shelter from the Storm" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "Tinsel" ** Episode 8 *** "What they Deserved" ** Episode 9 *** "The Adventures of Zombiegirl" ** Episode 10 *** "The Cold Grip of Death" *** "The Dancing Flames of Fear" ** Episode 11 *** "The Art of Transubstantiation" ** Episode 12 *** "So Praise Him" ** Bonus Episode #2: Valentine's Day 2018 *** "What Happens When the Stars Go Out" ** Episode 13 *** "It's the Talking Part That Counts" ** Episode 14 *** "My Father's Confession" ** Episode 15 *** "I Can't Let My Friends Leave the Mine" ** Episode 16 *** "The Death of a Monstrosity" *** "The Dumpster Ghosts" *** "The Black Square is Growing" ** Episode 17 *** "The Haunted Items Business is Closed" ** Episode 18 *** "500 Yards" *** "AFFY" ** Episode 19 *** "Head in the Clouds" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" ** Episode 20 *** "Russian Ice Roads" ** Episode 21 *** "A High-Stakes Game" ** Episode 22 *** "The Wormhole Past Jupiter" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "Under the Stairs" * Season 11 ** Episode 2 *** "Not Your Standard Phobia" ** Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary *** "Horror Stories from the Future" ** Episode 3 *** "Warning Cry" ** Episode 4 *** "Mimicry" *** "Mr. Clacky-Teeth" ** Episode 5 *** "Containing Secrets" ** Episode 7 *** "Yes/No" *** "Fapper" ** Episode 9 *** "The Trees Are Not What They Seem" ** Episode 11 *** "Creeping Eyes" *** "Foliage" ** Episode 14 *** "The Reason I Lock the Door During a Storm" ** Episode 16 *** "I Want My MTV" *** "The Open Secret of East Hall" ** Episode 17 *** "Whispers in the Woods" ** Episode 18 *** "The Night Lily" ** Episode 19 *** "Fear of Flying" ** Episode 22: Halloween 2018 *** "Hallowed Ground" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween 2018 *** "Her Stolen Candy" ** Episode 23 *** "The Summer Solstice" ** Episode 24 *** "The Attic Angel" *** "Till Childhood's End" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "Thunder Head" * Season 12 ** Episode 3: Christmas 2018 *** "The Dangers of Mistletoe" ** Episode 7 *** "I Saw Something Terrifying in My Town's Sewers" *** "Underground" ** Episode 8 *** "Take Me Home" *** "Stories From Lighthouse Keepers" ** Episode 11 *** "Rolling Meadows"